Нейтан и Джефферсон
Эта статья предназначена предоставить более глубокий и более подробный взгляд на отношения между Нейтаном Прескоттом и Марком Джефферсоном. За кадром Из-за плохих отношений со своим отцом, Нейтан видит в Джефферсоне наставника и отца. Тогда Марк овладевает доверием Нейтана, чтобы иметь доступ ко всем средствам Прескоттов. Похоже, Нейтан очень ценит эти отношения, в то время как Марк просто использует парня для своих целей. Однако сам Джефферсон неоднократно заявлял, что считает Нейтана очень талантливым фотографом и заботится о нём. Поскольку Марк Джефферсон одержим идеей развращения невинности, манипулирование Нейтаном и извращение над его психикой может быть способом удовлетворения его потребностей. Пятый эпизод: «Раскол» Марк поблагодарит Макс Колфилд, если она обвинит Нейтана в офисе ректора. Если Макс скажет, что Марк использовал Нейтана, он ответит, что предпочитает термин «манипулировать». Если Макс скажет, что Нейтан так же болен, как и Джефферсон, Марк скажет ей не судить людей. «Не суди людей, Макс! Но вот почему Нейтану не следовало идти в Блэквелл ...» Если Макс скажет, что Джефферсону было плевать на Нейтана, он будет отрицать это. «И снова ошибаешься. Он был по-настоящему талантлив. А его отец, как ты сама знаешь, ужасный засранец». Джефферсон может сказать, что он помог Нейтану реализовать свой талант и что немногие этого удосужились. Марк говорит, что некоторое время их взаимоотношения с Нейтаном были довольно трогательными. Макс спросит, посвятил ли Джефферсон Нейтана в свои планы, а Джефферсон скажет, что Нейтан знал только то, что ему нужно было знать. Если Макс скажет, что если бы Джефферсон заботился о Нейтане лучше, то он бы не умер, Марк заявит обратное. Это может означать, что Нейтан был ему дорог. По словам Джефферсона, Нейтан выбрал Рэйчел Эмбер своей моделью, следуя по стопам Джефферсона и пытаясь его впечатлить, накачав девушку наркотиками, но также случайно убив её. После её смерти Нейтан был сильно травмирован и чувствовал вину за то, что ней произошло, поскольку он никогда «не хотел причинить боль Рэйчел или кому-либо ещё». Тем не менее, Джефферсон может лгать, учитывая сделанную им фотографию Нейтана и Рэйчел на свалке. «В любом случае, Рэйчел мертва. Но не надо слёз, Лос-Анджелес всё равно убил бы её. Так что думай об этом, как об услуге».' Если Макс не остановит Уоррена Грэхема от избиения Нейтана, Марк заметит, что Макс и её друзья чуть не забили Нейтана до смерти и что они с ней похожи. Если же Макс остановит Уоррена, Марк скажет, что Макс «хорошая», потому что не дала избить Нейтана. Возможно, об этом происшествии Джефферсону рассказал сам Нейтан. Когда Макс спросит о том, где Нейтан сейчас, Марк ответит, что он мёртв и что его тело никогда не найдут. Цитаты Интересные факты * An unused letter exists in the game files. * In Episode 4, when Max is looking for Nathan in the boys' dormitories, if Nathan isn't suspended, Daniel tells Max that he saw Jefferson talking with Nathan. * There is a ripped note taped on the computer screen in the Dark Room. It is not clear who wrote it since there is no signature. It can be assumed that this is Sean, as the handwriting is similar, but the contents of the note clearly indicate that the author is Jefferson. Perhaps he imitated Sean's handwriting. * In pre-Limited Edition versions of the game, Nathan's jacket could have been found in the Dark Room if Max didn't let Warren beat Nathan up. Галерея en:Nathan and Jefferson Категория:Life is Strange Категория:Взаимоотношения